


狄俄尼索斯十二幕戏

by Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam/pseuds/Zheliang_YouKnowWhoIam
Summary: 这就是我们唯一的结局。Nothing besides remains.





	狄俄尼索斯十二幕戏

**Author's Note:**

> 本文背景为架空，请独立思考，切勿当真。

所有的形式都在诗意构想中完美，但这不是抽象，也不是来自自然，而是来自想象。  
\----威廉•布莱克

第一幕

窗外阴雨连绵。  
我必须要说，落地窗前是个放坐垫的好位置。窗外水流纠缠的轨迹让我联想到盖勒特为了签署文件而练习的花体签名。  
我觉得他之前的签名很好看，并不刻意的连笔，转角尖锐，尾端锋利，很适合他。可是盖勒特认为签署的过程会有直播，镜头下他的签名不该有过多的棱角，为此他刻意去练了意大利花体签名。  
盖勒特并不是刻意在自己身上营造出这种圆滑的政治素养的，在我看来这是他的天性，他生而如此。  
这是我第一次见到盖勒特时就意识到的事。那时他多大？十七？十六？来镇子里看望他姑婆，留半长的金发，深蓝液体的眼睛，像两汪爱琴海的午夜，他抬头望向我。  
那时我读了太多诗歌，沉浸在诗意的构想里。他的出现让天边的云朵都变得抽象而不真实。这实在是过于狡猾，我正在读荷马，伽倪墨得斯*就忽然站在我面前，似乎随时会撕去凡人的伪装，在神庙里显露真容。  
这令我感到一种隐秘的满足，令我想变成雄鹰把他劫走，借以赋予自己众神之父的权力，让他在我的诗里永葆不朽的美丽。都是他的过错。  
那时夏日的夜晚很长，庞大的月亮悬于夜空，发散出一种奶油色的光。我们坐在一起，沐浴在月光下，轮流抽同一根烟，舌尖舔过焦热的余味，再把烟雾推到对方嘴里。有时他会弹吉他，我把读过的诗句哼成调子，揉在他的和弦里。  
当月亮攀爬到头顶时，我们在她的见证下接吻，急色地互相抚摸，在被情欲舔舐的间隙吐出少年的下流情话。  
大多数情况下他选择把我压在地上，在抽插的间隙里我会看着月亮吻住他的耳廓，近乎明目张胆的偷情，快感因而变得更加强烈。月亮直压下来，似乎要将我们碾碎。  
我们那时太年轻了，亲吻和做爱就像酒精一样令人上瘾，却没人会把这些当真。我们只是在享乐。诗歌、音符、尼古丁和酒精都沦为催情的筹码，这是夏天独有的特殊魔咒。夏天结束时他会离开，而我会放下《伊利亚特》*，去读另一本秋天的诗。  
我与我的斟酒少年共度夏天，多美啊。  
这是个定律，没人会把夏日恋情当真。我们邂逅，交谈，试探，接吻，永不疲惫地做爱，仅此而已。  
\-----------------------------------------------  
伽倪墨得斯：希腊神话中的美少年，传说宙斯喜爱他的美貌，于是变成雄鹰把他带到奥林匹斯山，让他为众神斟酒。  
《伊利亚特》：荷马描写特洛伊战争的史诗。续篇有描写奥德修斯返乡经历的《奥德赛》。

第二幕

实话实说，我最近过的糟透了。  
大选将近，我的立场也愈发尴尬起来。我并不指望在今年能够坐上总统的位子，但每一个有脑子的人都会在大选中重新洗牌，这关乎一切。  
这个过程并不难，实际上这个原理非常简单，只需要用到一点基本的经济头脑。你看中一支股票，你买下很多股，你令这支股票升值，作为回报你得到丰厚的投资收益，等价交换，公平合理。权力从来不是某种高不可攀的峻岭，恰恰相反，权力不过是市场中流通的商品，你只需要看好时机和筹码。聪明人选择用筹码交换权力，而蠢货会选择用权力交换筹码。你不能选择蠢货，这也是原则之一。和之前的大选一样，我选中的会是回报率最高的一支股票。权力并不会凭空出现，权力的移动总是有迹可循的。  
很多人会认为权力只存在于上层建筑里，这是普通人愚蠢的又一个原因。权力无处不在，除了权力本身，任何事都关乎权力，包括性。实际上，没有什么比性更能反映权力关系的了。我并不是在说一些重口味的玩法，相信我，那太低级了，不值得浪费时间。性本身，就是最古老的权力，我对此信不疑。这并不意味着我不会去享受性，实际上，我很喜欢性带来的快感，甚至比大多数人都要早，而且我操的还是个男人。  
我那时年纪不大，跑到我姑婆家避暑，那是个不错的镇子，很清静也很无聊。我在那儿碰见一个比我大一点的男人，按当时来讲其实还只是个青少年，我也只是个青少年。  
阿不思是个文艺青年，或许太文艺了，他读的那些诗都要从他的头发里流出来了，总在谈论拜伦，雪莱，莎士比亚，还有其他一些诗人。我假装很喜欢，实际上我对那些诗里没完没了的呼喊和叹息没有一丁点兴趣，我只是想在他身上找点乐子。  
我必须承认他很漂亮，并不是英俊，他不适用于那个形容词。对于他这个年纪来说，他的个子是很高的，但脸上还没带出男人的坚硬来，也并不完全是少年的柔和，就和他不甚明显的喉结一样，他那时有一种介于少年与成年男人之间的、接近于雌雄莫辨的美。  
我当时看见他就觉得小腹一紧。我一向能得到自己想要的，这其实也很简单，对于人，投其所好就可以了。有时我不理解世界上为什么有这么多连这个道理都不明白的蠢货。  
不同人的欲求也会有所不同，你对他们的需求也会不同，你必须依此改变你手里的筹码。你看，我精于此道。  
阿不思的渴求很明显，和我的需求刚好重合，我们是非常完美的合作伙伴。  
我们在一起时，有的时候他会读诗，大部分我都不喜欢。现在想来给我留下印象的只剩一句。  
“看那石座上刻着字句，‘我乃万王之王，奥兹曼提斯，功比天高，敢叫强者折服！’”*，他的语气很激昂，哪怕我们刚刚结束一个回合，哪怕他像初生婴儿一般赤裸。  
“后面呢？”我难得的对他读的这些东西有了兴趣。  
“后面要你自己去读。”他放下精装书本，很仔细地合上之后摆在另一边，把身上盖的薄被掀开，支着下巴对我笑。  
在我眼里，他每一个细胞都在对我大喊“上我”。  
我当然也这么做了。我不是沉溺于性事的人，和他在一起时却总是在这种享乐中流连。  
我们度过了愉快的两个月，说实话我离开的时候还有些意犹未尽。不过我知道，他也明白，没人会把这当真。  
我好像忘记了问那首诗的名字，不过无所谓了，只是件无关痛痒的小事。  
\-----------------------------  
原句是雪莱《奥兹曼提斯》的节选，杨绛先生翻译过。下文出现的“Nothing besides remains”也是原诗选段。  
全文：Ozymandias 奥兹曼迪亚斯（杨绛 译）  
I met a traveler from an antique land,  
我遇见一位来自古国的旅人  
Who said----"Two vast and trunkless legs of stone   
他说：有两条巨大的石腿  
Stand in the desert...Near them, on the sand,  
半掩于沙漠之间  
Half sunk, a shattered visage lies, whose frown,  
近旁的沙土中，有一张破碎的石脸  
And wrinkled lip, and sneer of cold command,  
抿着嘴，蹙着眉，面孔依旧威严  
Tell that its sculptor well those passions read   
想那雕刻者，必定深谙其人情感  
Which yet survive, stamped on these lifeless things,   
那神态还留在石头上  
The hand that mocked them, and the heart, that fed;   
而私人已逝，化作尘烟  
And on the pedestal, these words appear:   
看那石座上刻着字句：  
"My name is Ozymandias, King of Kings,   
“我是万王之王,奥兹曼斯迪亚斯  
Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!"   
功业盖物,强者折服”  
Nothing besides remains. Round the decay   
此外，荡然无物  
Of that colossal Wreck, boundless and bare   
废墟四周，唯余黄沙莽莽  
The lone and level sands stretch faraway.”   
寂寞荒凉，伸展四方。

第三幕

我们是如何变成今天这种关系的呢？  
让我想想。下雨天总是非常适合追忆往事。  
说实话，那之后我没想到我会再次见到盖勒特。  
那天我去一家书店为我的新诗集办读书会。  
“梦中，我们在荒诞的河流里，真理倒挂在星空。”  
读书会结束后，有人拿着诗集，翻到这一页要我签名。  
“要签给谁呢？”我没有抬头。  
“Ozymandias。”  
我由此认出了他，手上的动作不停，在纸页上飞快地划出“To Ozymandias”，边写边问他，“你好，盖尔。等下有时间吗？要不要去隔壁咖啡厅坐一会儿？”我把签好的诗集合上，抬头递给他。  
他伸手接住，在诗集的皮革封面下，他的食指靠过来，像一条舌头一样舔过我的食指，缓慢而隐秘。我松开手，他把书收了回去。  
我们已经十年没见了，他却笑得像我们从未分开过，“好啊，我等你。”  
这种感觉是很奇妙的。在我们分开的十年间，我很少想起盖勒特。我每年都和不同的人共度夏天，却始终没有一段正式的感情。极偶尔的情况下我想到盖勒特，心中汹涌的感情却不是眷恋，而是青少年叛逆一般的埋怨。我将所有的感情失败都归咎于他，与伽倪墨得斯交合过之后，我就像是被主神抛弃的神殿祭司，失去了知晓神谕的能力。  
盖勒特一直在旁边等我，签名很快就结束了，我并不是什么有名的诗人。我没有带他去隔壁的咖啡店，而是多走了两条街带他到了家附近我常去写东西的咖啡厅。  
他一定注意到了，可是他什么都没有说。我们面对面坐在咖啡厅的角落里，终于得以仔细地观察对方。  
他长高了一点，剪短了头发。两汪爱琴海的午夜不再，取而代之的是风暴上方的密集乌云。他变得更深沉，也更不可捉摸，时光的馈赠让他与之前的希腊少年判若两人。  
我们客气地互相试探着，询问对方的近况，桌面以上的肢体冷淡得体，分坐在桌子的两边，没有任何出格的举止。  
而在谁也无暇注意的桌面以下，他的意大利手工皮鞋撩起了我的休闲裤。与冷空气的骤然接触让我小腿上的皮肤起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，又被他的鞋尖一一抹过。  
“你最近有伴儿么？”喝完一整杯特浓咖啡之后，他终于不再做无谓的掩饰。  
我的伽倪墨得斯已经消失了，但我依然渴望他，近于思乡，近于河流渴望溯源。  
“没有。我家就在那边的街转角，你要上去坐坐么？”  
“好啊。”  
那种渎神一般的快感重新支配了我们。

第四幕

感谢上帝......听听我这句话，就好像他真会回应俗世的声音一样.....大选结束了，我的投资收获了比我想象的更丰厚的回报。我很喜欢民主制，民主制让我们的人民把一个畏首畏尾的怂包推到了总统的位置上，只因为他会生动地背诵他的团队写给他的花言巧语。  
他是个无药可救的傻蛋，为强权在握而恐惧，对身边人潜移默化地影响他的观点一无所知，一厢情愿地相信那出于他自己那点可怜的智慧。他还以为我是他忠实的拥戴者，是他忠诚的仆人和朋友。坐在总统位子上的人是他，我却得以因此成为这个国家真正的统治者。这一切来得过于容易，简直要让我大笑了。我已拥有至高的权力，现在我要做的就是统治。  
统治，这更简单了。我过于了解我的民众，他们嘴上高喊民主和自由，心里却比其他任何人都害怕自由，虽然没人承认，但在有选择的情况下，他们总是更愿意被奴役，这是他们安全感的全部来源。他们就和自己选出的总统一样蠢，也一样容易被影响和摆布。  
引导舆论，控制言论和出版物，剩下的事情完全不必操心，控制思想的成本太低了，回报却如此之高，比货币体系崩溃时的通胀率还要翻上几十倍，是任何投资形式所未有的。  
别认为我说的是什么政治家独有的逻辑，就像我之前说的，我的所有观点都不过是通用的常识而已，从总体推向个体，我的观点依旧成立。控制一个人并不难。  
事实上，我将这种理论用在很多人身上，有些人是我的同事和下属，另外一些人则是我的床伴。  
我有过很多床伴，有男人，也有女人。操男人还是操女人对我来说并没有什么区别，都只是享乐的一种方式。说实话，控制他们的过程远比单纯的性事更让我心情愉悦。但在愉悦的同时我又不由得鄙夷他们如此轻易地就臣服于我，他们中的大部分人并不愚蠢，毕竟他们的乖巧和善解人意都是出于大脑而不是本心。这是很有讽刺意味的，大部分情况下稍微聪明点的人反而比蠢货更有奴性。  
我从不吝于甜言蜜语和温存缠绵，所以我算是个不错的情人。我费点心思得到他们，控制他们，当我心中的鄙夷多过愉悦时，我就甩掉他们，就像厨师甩掉一块发霉的牛排。这个周期一般是一个月，也可能会更短，我不屑于与他们建立某种长期关系。  
不过也有例外，就像我之前说的，我曾经和一个满脑子诗文的青年度过了不错的两个月。我并不喜欢他的诗歌，但我得说他很聪明，即使那之后又过了这么多年，我却再也没见过像他那样聪明的人，而且和他做的感觉也不差。  
五年前，在我甩掉不知道第多少个床伴之后，我的助理（一条能为我去死的狗，毫无疑问）来建议我找一个长期床伴，我突然想到了那个青年，我把他的名字告诉助理。助理很快就和我说有一个阿不思•邓布利多，一个不出名的诗人，正要办一场读书会。  
之后的事情顺理成章，他比我想的更主动，我们在他的公寓里做了几次，互相留了联系方式，之后我们定期见面，后来我干脆用他的名字在僻静的城郊地区买了套房子，我们的关系一直持续到了现在。

第五幕

雨依然没停。  
和大部分人不太一样，我很喜欢下雨，雨幕能让我短暂地从世界的纠缠中脱身，能让我远离一切理智和道德的胁迫，虽然只是暂时的。幸好只是暂时的。  
我的新诗还没写完，我不想在今天动笔。下雨了，我只想坐在这里沉浸在无用甚至有害的回忆里。  
我不敢相信我和盖勒特在一起七年了，我是说，假如我们是一对普通夫妻的话，现在也到了七年之痒的时候了。事情是什么时候开始变得不对劲的呢？  
是了，大概是四年之前的事。  
那时我和盖勒特的关系和多年以前的那个夏天一样，只不过他的身份变得敏感，月亮再也不能光顾我们的头顶了。于是我们在他郊区的房子里接吻，交谈，做爱。他多年前就不再弹吉他了，但我们依然会在做爱的间隙打开窗子，倚在窗口吸同一支烟。我们早已过了用唇舌将烟雾渡给对方的年纪，毕竟我们已经开始迈向中年，身体健康变成了一切享乐的前提。  
所有那些烟雾，都付与无用的明月清风。  
盖勒特的工作性质特殊，大多数时候并不会出差。但四年前，前任副总统要去邻国参加一个重要的首脑会议，盖勒特深受当时的副总统，也就是现任总统的信任，于是他跟随副总统一同去邻国。  
那个首脑会议很长，差不多是一个月的时间。  
他出发前的那个晚上，我们在客厅的沙发上，书房的阳台上，厨房的餐桌上，浴室里，后来又到主卧的床上不知疲倦地纠缠在一起，做到昏了头，直做到两个人都饥肠辘辘，只能在漫长的交欢结束后双双跑到厨房找东西吃。  
我随便穿了件浴袍，从冰箱里翻出一包吐司，在啤酒旁边拿了两个鸡蛋，又在几罐果酱后面找到了火腿。我把煎锅架在火上，黄油块在锅底滑动着，发出滋滋的声响。  
盖勒特走过来从后面抱住我的腰，脑后的碎发蹭着我的耳朵，他从锁骨一路舔咬到耳后。  
“你就饶了我吧，我都31岁了，再也禁不起这种折腾了。”黄油化开了，我把火腿和打好的鸡蛋放进锅里。  
“我可还没到三十岁呢，正是不知餍足的年纪。更何况，你这里还很年轻嘛。”  
即使是米其林五星主厨也没办法在下体被人揉搓的情况下继续做饭吧？  
好好的一顿饭，最后成了黑色的焦炭。我拒绝再做一次（不论是饭还是别的什么），最后我们只能用微波炉加热的速冻披萨果腹。  
“你要去参加的那个会议，到底要讨论什么事情，竟然需要一个月的时间。”我们没用餐桌，而是盘腿坐在厨房地上，披萨之外还一人开了一罐冰啤酒。  
“左不过是人权之类的议题。”他饿坏了，几口就吞掉一块披萨，“在无关紧要的表象上做足文章，国际上那群人的一贯计俩。”  
我一口气灌下小半罐啤酒，“你还是要推行那个反移民法案?”别惊讶，既然我会对他读我的诗，他自然也会对我说一些政治上的事情。  
“这是唯一可行的办法。一切都是为了我们的国家和人民。”他停止吞咽的动作，认真地说。盖勒特一向有一种让人信服的能力。  
“别用你的外交辞令来糊弄我。”我把手里的餐巾纸握成团向他掷过去。  
“我说的可都是真心话。”他被纸团砸中，笑嘻嘻地，“国家已是强弩之末，根本无法负担外来移民的需求了。”  
我又喝了一口啤酒，没再说话。  
我的起床气很重，所以第二天早上他没有叫醒我，只是给了我一个睡梦中的吻作为告别。  
我依旧每天昏睡到中午，之后爬起来读书写东西直到深夜。  
到这里都很正常。不对劲是从之后开始的。  
有一天，应该就在盖勒特回来前一周时，我一时高兴，睡前喝了一瓶葡萄酒，第二天早上醒来之后，我发现我蜷缩在床上，枕着盖勒特的枕头，怀里抱着他的衬衫。  
我一下就清醒了。那时是盛夏，窗外骄阳似火，我浑身冷汗，只觉得血液都要冻结，牙齿在不由自主地打颤。  
抚摸，接吻，拥抱，做爱甚至同抽一根烟都很正常，没什么大不了的，但在喝醉之后把脸埋在他的衬衫里睡着，这很不对劲，太不对劲了。  
夏日美人在木桶里踩碎葡萄，破碎的汁液在黑暗的酒窖中静置发酵。  
有什么东西变质了。  
我的眼前再也不是柔软的棉床单，而是漆黑无底的深渊。  
深渊凝视我，向我发来请柬，又对我显露獠牙。

第六幕

虽然总统只是个傀儡，但我依然要说，他未免过于软弱。他已经做了两年总统了，却依然畏首畏尾，我早知道他欠缺大刀阔斧的魄力，却没料到除此之外他还缺少直面权力的勇气。  
我们的改革法案一项接一项的推出，舆论开始骚动，民众开始通过各种途径表示自己的不满，门外已经出现了游行的队伍。他由此产生了退缩的意思，到我的办公室来找我（想想吧，他可是总统！），接近六神无主地问我的想法。  
对待民众就像训练猎狗，他们都会在糖和鞭子下屈服。假如甜言蜜语已经无法安抚他们，那么就渲染恐怖，用谣言和猜忌打碎他们的团结，再简单不过的道理，他居然还要来问我的想法？  
太愚蠢了、太懦弱了，阿尔就绝不会有这种蠢材兼懦夫的行径。他更聪明，也更敏捷，最重要的是，他和我一样是支持改革的。我常跟他说，他做诗人是对自己天赋的背叛。  
更令我恼怒的是，我隐隐约约地察觉，总统那无用碍事的独立意识逐渐抬头，他开始怀疑我的意见，甚至质疑我的动机。  
我能感觉到有些事在逐渐脱离我的掌控。我早该料到的，这种事就像多米诺骨牌，一旦开始就会引发连锁反应。  
第一块骨牌是什么时候倒下的？我不愿意回想，但我认为可能是在四年前。  
那时我要去国外参加一个首脑会议，按照他们讨论的主题，我倒认为不如改名为无脑会议，这显然更恰当些。那场会议不光无脑，而且效率奇低，几个毫无意义的主题居然要耗费一个月的时间。我以为我的愤怒来源于对这些装模作样的伪君子的不满。  
我回国时已是深夜，缺乏睡眠让我变得有些恍惚，坐进车里，前排的司机回过头，“您准备去哪里？”  
“回……去城郊。”我的喉咙里像是被人塞进了一个鸡蛋，死死地梗住。我闭上嘴，甚至咬住牙，把本来要说的那个词咬碎了，吞回肚子里。  
我进到主卧里时天边已经泛起金白的线，太阳就要出来了。阿不思已经睡下了，他背对着我的位置侧躺着，薄被勾勒出的线条像一截衰败的城墙。  
等我回过神来时，我发现自己面对着他蹲坐在床边的地上，既没有吻他，也没有触碰他。我仅仅只是在看着他沉睡的脸。  
这不对劲，太不对劲了，不应该是这样。我可以抚摸他，亲吻他，也可以以任何方式操弄他，甚至可以和他说我的政治想法，这都无伤大雅，一切都在我的掌握之中。  
但看着他睡觉这件事太奇怪了，这不像我会做的事，这很不对劲。  
什么东西变了。一件好像无关痛痒，又好像改变一切的东西。这件东西正在脱离我的控制。这太不对劲了，不能再这样下去了。  
我当时是这样想的，可不知为什么，我却没有像对待以前的床伴那样甩掉他。我们仍然住在一起。  
直到现在我才意识到，这件事已经像蝴蝶一样扇动翅膀*，在我的周围引发了一场足以毁灭一切的风暴。  
可我还是无法完全参透，我的拼图仍然缺少碎片。  
\---------------------------------------  
*：蝴蝶效应

第七幕

阿不思听到有人开门的声音，他从落地窗前站起来转过身。盖勒特站在玄关处，大衣上的几颗水滴闪烁着湿漉漉的光。  
阿不思走过来，帮他脱掉外套，“外面雨好大，已经下了一整天了。”  
“是啊，难得我今天不用加班，我本来是要带你出去约会的。”盖勒特的语气很温柔，这于他是非常难得的。  
“是吗？那可真是有点可惜，”阿不思笑起来，把大衣上的水珠拍落，又帮他把外套挂起来。“不过厨房里应该还有些食材和不错的红酒，你也可以选择和我在这里约会。”  
“好啊，”盖勒特伸手揽住他的肩膀，“我们是不是很久没有一起做饭了？”  
“那我可要期待你的手艺了。”阿不思搂住他的腰，两个人一起走进了厨房。  
他们对彼此擅长的菜肴十分清楚，下厨的时候配合默契。  
阿不思拿走了汤锅，正在炖番茄浓汤，深锅里的浅红色液体沸腾着，气泡的破碎带出咕嘟咕嘟的响声。他正在处理马铃薯，手起刀落，半分也不犹豫。“你最近变忙了，总是在我睡着之后才回来，等我早上醒了你早就已经出门了。”  
盖勒特架好了煎锅，鳕鱼在沸腾的黄油里逐渐变色，“是啊，出了些问题。总统在暗地里联合什么人对付我。不过这是小事，我总会解决的。”  
“那就好了，你一直这么忙对身体也不太好。”阿不思拿过盐瓶，把成块的岩盐研磨到刚煎好的牛排表面。  
“我总会解决的，他不会是我的对手。”盖勒特从高层的柜子里拿出一对水晶高脚杯，他仔细地在水龙头下把高脚杯洗干净，又仔细地用一边的软布擦去所有水痕。  
“你为什么一定要这么做呢？你知道他和你一样准备推行改革，他只是希望改革以一种更温和的方式进行罢了。”阿不思把切好的蔬菜和水果拌上沙拉酱，最后准确地摆在大盘的正中间。  
“假如他的目标真的和我一样，那他就不应该以这种愚蠢的方式反抗我。”盖勒特用开瓶器旋出酒瓶口的软木塞，发出“嘭”的一声，爆破一般。  
他们默契的把所有的菜肴分为两份盛放，整齐地摆在长餐桌上。只有红酒，他们没有开另外一瓶，而是把这唯一一瓶摆在餐桌的正中央。  
他们没有替对方拉开椅子，安静地各自落座，长餐桌沉默着摆在他们之间。  
阿不思铺好餐巾，他的眼睛在烛光下像两片波光粼粼的湖泊。“我们真的很久没这样了。真令人怀念。”  
盖勒特的表情平静而温柔，“你喜欢的话我们以后可以经常这样。”  
阿不思拿起刀叉切下一块牛排肉，“盖尔，你还记得那首有关奥兹曼提斯的诗吗？”可能是光线的问题，他看那块牛排的眼神湿漉漉的，抬起头来却只剩沉静。  
“我记不太清了，你为我读过很多诗，我不可能全部都记住的，阿尔。”盖勒特举起酒杯，将血红的液体一饮而尽。  
阿不思楞了一下，然后他站起来，慢慢走到餐桌的中段，拿起那瓶红酒，把瓶上的标签贴近鼻梁，仔细地辨认着年份。  
“啊，是十七年前的酒了。刚好是我们认识的那一年。”他拿着酒瓶走向盖勒特，小心翼翼地为他斟酒，脸上笑意柔和，甚至带了些少年羞涩。  
“那年的葡萄刚好大丰收。”盖勒特抬头看着阿不思的脸，皮肤上隐于无形的纹路在光影的交错下显露无疑。“你不再年轻了，阿尔。”  
阿不思将酒瓶摆在一边，“你也一样。我们认识的时候还是两个少年，现在都快变成中年人了。那首诗的后续，你想听吗？”  
盖勒特转身紧紧抱住他的腰，把自己的面孔埋进他的胸膛。“如果不是情诗的话，你以后再读给我听吧。”  
阿不思的双手垂落在两边，他抬着头，微张的嘴唇颤抖着，一条水渍悄悄从眼角爬进耳廓。  
“好啊。”

第八幕

盖勒特坐在硬木椅上，神情冷淡。他的两边坐满了与他同样西装革履的人，  
隔着一条窄窄的硬木桌，对面坐着一排同样衣着整齐的人，他们的面前摆着很多个巨大的硬纸板文件夹。房间里没有窗，昏黄的灯光直打在每个人脸上。  
坐在盖勒特对面的是位瘦小的金发女士，鼻梁上架一副巨大的框架眼镜，“那么，盖勒特•格林德沃先生，根据我们已经搜集到的证据，你涉嫌滥用政治献金、贿赂以及恐吓官员、在两年前的大选期间运用不光彩的手段构陷前总统、推行国家恐怖主义。对于这些嫌疑和控告，你有什么要辩解的地方吗?”  
盖勒特嗤笑一声，一言不发。  
他的律师在旁边说，“我的当事人决定行使宪法第四十八条赋予的权利，对这个问题保持沉默。”  
这之后的一个小时，不论被如何质问和指责，盖勒特始终面色如常，不置一词。  
回应所有问题的答案始终不变。  
“我的当事人决定行使宪法第四十八条赋予的权利，对这个问题保持沉默。”  
最终，那位金发女士抬起手腕看了看手表，盖勒特观察到她的表面是朝向手腕内侧的。  
“格林德沃先生，你需要明白我们已经有了足够的证据和证人，你即使一直行使自己沉默的权利，我们依然可以，并且一定会对你提起诉讼。现在我们暂停一小时，我希望我们重新坐在这里时，你会对自己的处境有更加清楚的认识。”  
她抱起文件夹，带着一排人离开了。  
盖勒特走出房间，回到自己的办公室，他的步履很沉着，一如往日意气风发时。  
他脱下西装，认真地抚平褶皱后挂好，扯松领带之后坐在沙发上，胳膊架在两边，抬起头盯着天花板，不知道在想些什么。  
一阵敲门声打断了他的沉思，亦或只是打断了他放空自己的过程。“格林德沃先生，有人要见你。”  
“让他进来吧。”盖勒特连眼睛都没眨一下。  
他能听见有人走进来，那人穿了带点跟的皮鞋，在地板上踏出清脆的声响。那阵声响延续到他对面，他听到那个人解开了西装最下面的扣子，坐在对面的沙发上。  
“盖尔，认罪吧。你没有别的选择了。”这个嗓音盖勒特很熟悉，简直太熟悉了。在多少个夜里，这个声音的主人在他身下喘息着，呻吟着；在多少个夜里，这个声音为他念出无数诗篇；在多少个夜里，这个声音压低了，为他唱不成曲调的短歌。  
这是阿不思•邓布利多的声音，是拼图缺少的，最后一块碎片。  
盖勒特依然盯着天花板，他的嘴角上扬，勾出一个好看的弧度。  
“我知道是你。”

第九幕

你们以为诗人就不能做政客？我得说这是一种刻板的偏见，不过你会这么想也不奇怪。我不是出名的诗人，也并非出名的政客，但这正是我需要的效果。  
我是暗影里的淬火液，是乌云下的磨刀石。我不需要名气，名气只会让我失去应有的能力。我的抱负必须借由别人之手来完成。  
我和盖勒特同属改革派，我甚至与他效忠同一个人，当然，他不过是假装效忠，曾经的副总统，现在的总统。  
如果要说我们有什么不一样，我是温和派，主张缓慢推进，蚕食所有的反对声，在潜移默化之中达成自己的目的。而盖勒特，毫无疑问，是激进派。他只有在对人的时候会用上我说的这种逻辑，对于改革，他主张强烈迅速的变革，镇压所有的反对意见，以高度集中的强权推行一切。  
当我决定效命于总统时（那时他还只是个默默无闻的小政客）,我对他说，“不要授予我任何职位，也不要对任何人提起我的名字，永远不要让我拥有权力。”  
权力对我而言，是诱惑的，同时也是致命的。我深知这一点。也许盖勒特也是一样，但他最后选择饮鸠止渴。我不知道。  
盖勒特对待总统过于急躁了，总统还没习惯他的温言软语，就已隐隐感受到了他隐藏的毒牙。他有一点想错了，这位总统确实懦弱，却并非那么愚蠢。他总把所有人都看作蠢货，他的鄙夷来的过于容易，这在一定程度上蒙蔽了他的眼睛，把他推离真相。  
这也是他推崇激进派改革的原因，他过于傲慢了。他并无信仰，非要说的话，他只会向他自己祈祷，也只会为他自己祈祷*，所以他并不认可傲慢是一种原罪。  
更准确地说，他不认可任何加诸于自己身上的罪责，不论这问罪是来自总统，来自我，还是来自上帝。  
当总统用加密过的邮件问我如何应对盖勒特时,我回复他，“你要装作受到他的影响，装作刚愎自用且毫无判断力，装作把他灌输给你的想法当作你自己的观点。让他轻视你，他的傲慢会成为你的铠甲。”  
与此同时，我构建起属于总统的秘密网络，我们收集证据，小心谨慎地等待时机。我不会出错，我从未出过错。我们的团队就像配合默契的母狮，只待一个信号，就要将猎物绞杀。  
可我心底的某一个角落在拒绝这一切，这个角落在我的左心房里叫嚣着，咆哮着要盖勒特停止这一切，或者干脆要时间永远停止。  
我的理智知道，前者比后者更困难。盖勒特是十足的行动派，他绝不会停止，必须有人站出来阻止他。  
这个人必须是我，我是最了解他的人，也是最配得上他的对手。我一向明白，在需要绝对的理智时，你必须抛弃所有的情感。  
于是我漠视了收网过程中我浑身上下每一处通过血液流动和神经运动传来的疼痛。  
他必须停下来，我必须阻止他。  
当一切都进行到结尾时，我穿上最好的，也是唯一的一套西装，最贵的一双皮鞋，近乎虔诚的把自己清理干净，甚至用发胶固定好自己不听话的头发。  
这是我第一次走进他的办公室，我知道，这也是最后一次。  
他盯着天花板，既不看我，也没有主动和我说话。  
我想对他说，“你看，我穿了西装三件套，还配好了领带和皮鞋，你之前不是说想看我穿一次正式的西装吗？”,又想对他说，“我在家里的桌子上给你留了做好的三明治，我知道你不会再回去了，可是我还是做了。”我甚至想对他说，“我犯了一个错误，我忽略了我自己。你是不是也和我犯了一样的错误？”  
可最后，我能说出口的只有干巴巴的一句，“盖尔，认罪吧。你没有别的选择了。”  
多么道貌岸然，多么傲慢。  
我控诉他的傲慢原罪，却又以傲慢来伤害他，太残忍了。  
我从未像这一刻一样唾弃自己，可我别无选择，他的改革只会将这个国家带入坟墓。  
我别无选择。  
这就是结局了。  
\--------------------------  
*:纸牌屋里下木的台词，“I pray to myself, for myself."

第十幕

你们以为政客就不懂诗？那只能说明你们实在是太蠢了。  
我并不喜欢诗，可这不代表我对诗一无所知。我不喜欢诗是因为诗里总是充斥过多无用的修饰和隐喻，我不屑于此。但我很喜欢读诗，因为在诗人眼里，他们写的诗往往比他们信仰的圣母还要贞洁，他们绝不会欺骗自己的诗。  
阿尔不知道，他念给我的诗我都读过了，他那本诗集我也读过了。就像我之前说过的，我很擅长去了解别人的欲望，我精于此道。  
他自以为藏得无懈可击，可他的野心在他每一首诗的字里行间显露无疑。  
那绝不是闲云野鹤的诗人会写出来的东西。  
之前我提起过，我对阿尔说他选择做诗人是对自己天赋的背叛。现在看来这句话真是一语成谶。他谋算着，蛰伏着，等待着，他的诗却背叛了他，明目张胆的跳出来向世界宣告他的目的。这太可笑了。  
我对自己说他会站在我这一边，他和我追求的是同一种东西，虽然可能会花点时间，但他最终会认同我的做法。事实证明，而我的潜意识也知道，我只是在不断地自我催眠和自我欺骗罢了。  
何况我也没有想过他居然真的能做到。他居然真的能打败我。黑客，偷窃，蛊惑人心为己所用，他用来取得证据的这些方法，都不过是我玩剩下的把戏。这是很有讽刺意味的一件事，他不认可我的做法，却又必须要用我的手段来击败我。  
蝴蝶效应带起的风暴已经无法平息了。我心里就和他心里一样明白，这场风暴不只会波及我，他离我太近了，断然没有可能从这场劫难中幸存。  
他制造的风暴会毁掉我，然后用毁掉我的方式摧毁他。  
他说得对，我们没有别的选择了。我们只能共同走向毁灭。  
就到这里，这就是结局了。

第十一幕

盖勒特缓慢地移动着自己的颈椎骨，最终终于将视线聚焦在阿不思脸上。  
看了很久，他才开口说，“我都不知道，你还有西装。”  
语气一如往常，仿佛他们只是坐在客厅里，为彼此打理出门的行头。  
“我还打了发胶。”阿不思挤出一丝笑，伸手指了指自己的头顶。  
盖勒特跟着他笑了，“不太适合你，看着像便宜餐厅里的小丑。”  
他们一起笑起来，仿佛盖勒特刚才讲的是世界上最有趣的笑话。  
他们笑了很久才慢慢停下来，盖勒特又说，“那首诗，雪莱的《奥兹曼提斯》，我很多年前就读过了。太蠢了，简直不知所云。”  
阿不思也不笑了，他直视着盖勒特的眼睛，就好像它们还是曾经的深蓝液体，还是两汪爱琴海的午夜。“盖尔……假如你能再读一次，也许……也许你会有不同的想法。”  
盖勒特再次笑起来，笑出了声，笑到浑身都颤抖起来，笑到额头和太阳穴鼓起一条条青筋。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……这简直是我听过的最好笑的笑话了，”他突然收声，肢体的所有动作随之停滞，他的头颅向前探，恶狠狠地盯着阿不思，眼球突出着，眼底布满红色血丝，“你以为再来一次，我们就会有不一样的结局？看在随便什么人的份上！阿尔，你都35岁了，怎么还是这么天真，这么愚蠢！你怎么就是不明白！不管重来多少次，哪怕是在别的世界里，只要我们还是我们自己，就不可能会存在第二个结尾！我们不会有别的发展！看在你信仰的那个可笑上帝的份上！你醒醒吧！你睁开眼睛看看！这就是我们唯一的结局！”  
他一口气吼完，后知后觉地喘息着，胸口剧烈地起伏，头颅却保持不动，依旧死死盯着坐在对面的人。  
他的情人，他的对手，他的仇人。  
在那一瞬间，盖勒特发誓自己看到有液体在阿不思的蓝眼睛里流动，他感受到一种报复的强烈快意。可阿不思立刻闭上了眼睛，他脸上的肌肉抽动着，嘴巴紧闭，用鼻子深呼吸，须臾之间，一切就归于沉着的表象。  
他再次睁开眼睛时，眼里已经平静干枯如深井。  
“你说得对，盖尔。这就是我们唯一的结局。”  
阿不思站起身来，双手僵硬地系上之前解开的纽扣，笨拙地抚平折痕。他看着盖勒特，而后者也回望着他。  
他们在狭小的胶着中互相对视，目光近乎贪婪地扫过对方的每一个毛孔。  
仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，盖勒特才发出一声冷笑，重新仰起头，面对天花板闭上了眼睛。  
阿不思沉默着转身，一步一步地走出了这间办公室。  
盖勒特没有说再见，阿不思也没有再回头。  
毕竟结局不需要有人告别，也不需要谁回头。

第十二幕

在确凿的证据和如此严重的罪行面前，没有任何法官会刻意拖延审判的进程。  
整个案件进展的无比顺利，证据齐全，证人配合，罪犯默认一切指控，没有出现哪怕任何一个不愉快的小插曲。  
盖勒特•格林德沃被判处终身监禁，不允许任何保释和减刑。  
阿不思没有来看过他。  
在他被关押的第二年，他收到了匿名人从一个完全陌生的地址寄来的包裹。  
他知道包裹已经被警卫打开查验过了，他不可能会收到任何改善目前状况的东西，但也不会更糟就是了。他看着包裹上陌生的字迹，心里突然涌上一种强烈的预感。  
包裹被打开，里面只有一本诗集。皮革封面的精装本，是八、九年之前出版的了，纸页的边缘已经略微泛黄，作者栏印的是“阿不思•珀西瓦尔•邓布利多”。  
他翻到熟悉的那一页。  
“梦中，我们在荒诞的河流里，真理倒挂在星空。”  
印刷的留白处是盖勒特熟悉的笔迹。  
“To Ozymandias,”这行已经很旧了，墨水深深渗进了纸张，被氧化成深灰色。  
下面还有一行相对来说新一些的，应该刚写上去不久，还隐约带着新墨的余香。  
“Nothing besides remains.”

\--------------------------  
The End


End file.
